


Living Together Brings Us Together

by Trashpotato



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Ship, Willbecanon, coliver - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashpotato/pseuds/Trashpotato
Summary: It has been about a month since Cooper had moved in with the Otto's. Cooper and Oliver had been getting closer and closer due to living together٫ but how close were they?
Relationships: Cooper Bradford & Oliver Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto, Franklin/anna kat, Taylor Otto/Trip Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Living Together Brings Us Together

Oliver sat on the chair in the kitchen٫ Katie was across from him posting her new mommy vlog video. "Gosh٫ I am getting the hang of this!" Katie said as she closed the laptop and looked at Oliver.

"Seems like you are" Oliver replied٫ smiling a bit with the roll of the eyes. "Why are you down here anyways?" Oliver looks up and shrugs. He was mostly waiting for Cooper since he said he was going to be a bit late.

"I'll go to the basement٫ since it seems you're occupied" Oliver starts to get up from his chair٫ Katie with an annoyed look on her face before she goes to look for Greg.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver sits on the couch٫ alone. He had no idea what was taking Cooper so long and to be honest it made him impatient. 'What could he be doing٫ he can't buy anything expensive since he had given up his parents credit cards'. His thought would soon be interupted by the door to the basement.

"Hey Amigo٫ you're just sitting down here alone?" The voice had spoken and he knew it was Cooper. Oliver whipped his head around and nodded.

"I was busy waiting for someone" Oliver had stated٫ turning his head back to where he was looking before.

"Oh٫ were you waiting for me or someone else?" Cooper asked before going to his bed٫ placing is backpack next to it.

"Yes I was waiting for you٫ now come over here." Cooper slowly walked towards the couch and Oliver point to the controller. Cooper got the signal and grabbed it٫ ready to play.  
~~~~~~~~~  
A loud knocking began on the basement door. "Dinners ready!" Katie yelled٫ both boys hearing her faintly due to the soundproof walls٫ Oliver and Cooper٫ both exhausted٫ paused the game and went upstairs to the kitchen.

"Meatloaf!" Cooper looked at the food with happiness and the biggest smile Oliver has ever seen a person had when adressed with food.

Cooper and Oliver sat next to each other٫ took a bit of meatloaf and dug in. As the bundle of people talked٫ Oliver has been just staring and he doesn't no why.

Soon dinner would be over and they would have to go to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Cooper and Oliver both made it down into the basement٫ got into their beds and covered themselves with the covers.

"Goodnight amigo" Cooper said٫ Oliver replyibg the same back.

Cooper was the first to fall asleep٫ Oliver had a bit of trouble. Oliver turned his head to where he can see Cooper asleep across the room. 

Oliver just started to smile and admired the way he looked. Messy hair٫ eyes shut and mouth closed. Oliver quickly turned away after thinking about that and just tried to sleep.

He couldn't fall asleep and he didn't know why. Oliver sat upright on the bed and just stayed in silence. He looked at Cooper once more and he couldn't stop. Oliver got up and walked over to his Bed.

"Hey..." He whispered٫ shaking Cooper a bit trying to get him awake. It eventually works٫ as Coopers eyes flutter.

"What amigo?" He asked٫ confused as he sees that it is still dark. 

"I can't sleep٫ I don't know what to do٫" Oliver was right about that٫ he didn't know since he falls asleep easily but tonight was different.

Cooper didn't say anything and pulled Oliver onto his bed٫ wrapping his arms around him. Oliver got confused but melted into the cuddle shortly. 

Thats when he felt his heart beat faster for the first time.  
~~~~~~~~~  
It was a Saturday morning and Katie was knocking on the basement door for so long to the point where she just opened it. 

"Can you guy's just get up here٫ I undertand the room is soundproof and all but it doesn't mean you ca-" Katie stopped and looked at the sight and just smirked.

Katie grabbed ahold of the washcloth on shoulder and started to wack the two.

"Lovebirds get up٫ chores are to be taken care of!" Oliver and Cooper felt the wack and awoken immediatly٫ realizing that they were still cuddlibg.

"Next time knock please..." 

"I did٫ you two were busy cuddling I assume." Katie said and then slowly left. Oliver's face heated up٫ and slowly got out of bed.

"Thanks for helping me sleep" Cooper just smiled and went to go choose clothes for today٫ for the both of them.

Oliver didn't know why his face was red or why his heart was beating tremendously٫ but it wasn't the friendly type thats for sure. 

Cooper brought out the clothes and Oliver just hugged him٫ to see how his heart would react. He could feel his own heart beat faster than normal.

"Thanks for the hug Amigo٫ but we need to get these clothes on" Cooper stated and Oliver just giggles before taking the clothes he had given him to wear today.

After the boys got their clothes on٫ Cooper started to head up the stairs when Oliver had stopped him.

"What?" Cooper asked٫ stopped in his tracks.

Oliver kissed him on the cheek٫ without thinkinh. Cooper just smiled.

"Is this why you're acting weird?" Oliver just nodded and had pink start to color his cheeks.

Cooper grabbed Olivers face and pecked him on the lips. 

"Now lets get upstairs Novio before mom starts to yell again"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so I just thought of this so I hoped you enjoy ★


End file.
